


Feelings Are For The Second Date

by djthulkdra



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djthulkdra/pseuds/djthulkdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Circe"-ly Coffee-Diana is injured and Kate takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Are For The Second Date

Kate looked at her watch, expensive and 24-karats as it were. 8:23 P.M. Diana was late and hadn’t even bothered to call, which was something that was out of the Amazon’s character. Either Diana didn’t understand American time and traveled by Amazonian time or something was wrong—the latter was infinitely more likely.

She suited up into her Batwoman gear rather quickly and left with a start, only to be caught with the sight of Diana hobbling towards the Kane Building, still decked out in her Wonder Woman gear.

Batwoman rushed over and helped Diana to her feet before the Amazon collapsed, using the grappling gun to take the both of them to the roof of a nearby building. “D-Diana, what happened to you?!” she asked, setting her would-be date down gently leaning on the rooftop exit door.

Diana smiled, as strongly as she could given the circumstances. Batwoman could see Diana was having a hard time even staying conscious. “Not—not a thing. Did you ever find a party?”

_“Diana.”_

The amazon sighed, “Well, if you must know, I came across Circe trying to do a repeat of her last scheme. She was significantly more prepared this time.”

Batwoman’s eyes narrowed, and she started to brood for a minute but then realized brooding wouldn’t do anything. What Diana needed now was care, care that she couldn’t provide under the cowl, but care that was Kate Kane, the socialite’s specialty.

“We have to get you inside, now,” she said, beginning to pick up Diana, only to be halted by the other woman clearing her throat. Raising an eyebrow, she shot Diana a confused look. “What?”

“Riding on your back…it’s less demeaning…” Diana answered, weakly chuckling.

A small smile crept along Batwoman’s lips as she lifted Diana onto her back. “Always will be. Now let’s get you inside.”

———————————————————————————————————————-

Back inside her home, Batwoman had changed into her pajamas, which basically consisted of a long t-shirt and underwear.

Pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to where she placed Diana on the bed, Kate watched her breathing finally level out. The Amazonian princess healed quickly, though it was probably to be expected from someone who was born from clay.

Diana had fallen unconscious by the time they made it inside the Kane building but was beginning to stir. “Kate…”

“Diana, save your breath,” Kate stopped her, placing a finger over Diana’s mouth. “You’re wounded. It wasn’t your fault, let’s leave it at that.”

“I still feel bad. I should have known that Circe wasn’t going to go down as easy as last time. Perhaps I should have called for backup.”

“I would’ve been there immediately,” Kate replied, almost startling herself with the quickness of it.

Diana let a smile form on her face before looking over at Kate and taking her hand. “I know. That’s why I should have.”

Kate smiled back. There was a question that was nagging at her for a while, however, and this was probably the best time for that. “I didn’t get a chance to properly convey my surprise at you asking me out. Why did you?”

“I, well, it was simply spur of the moment. I didn’t plan to but I’m glad I did.”

“We haven’t gone out yet.”

“All dates don’t have to be at some fancy party. Why don’t we just watch a movie and call it a night?”

“Your costume is torn almost to shreds. Diana, I don’t think that’s proper.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want to,” Diana challenged, a smirk appearing on her face.

Kate shook her head, a silly grin spreading over her red lips. “Just a movie for tonight. I’ll get you something you can change into and a movie then I’ll be right back. Any ideas on what you want to watch?”

Diana shrugged, propping herself up. Her recovery was incredibly speedy—she was starting to look like she hadn’t just been in a fight to the death. “An action movie, perhaps, Immortals, if you have it. It doesn’t do most of the gods justice, but it’s entertaining all the same.”

Kate got up and stopped at the door, giving Diana a smirk. “I have it. I have almost everything really, it’s called Netflix.”

“Sarcasm is one of your least attractive qualities,” the other woman replied as Kate left the room.

“I can tell when you’re lying, Diana!” Kate called from the living room.

———————————————————————————————————————-

After a quick change of clothes (quick is a word which here means spun around in a circle a few times and was magically changed), Diana plopped back into bed with Kate.

“Disappointed you didn’t get a show?” she teased.

Kate crossed her arms with an amused expression. Who knew the Amazon was such a tease? “A little. Turn on the movie, warrior princess.”

“Speaking of warrior princesses, we should watch Xena after this.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Next you’ll end up wanting to watch She-Ra.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of Thundercats.”

Both Kate and Diana looked at each other, before bursting into laughter.

“It seems we both have been spending too much time with Wally,” Diana laughed, as she started the movie. “Speaking of which, why haven’t you attempted to join the League? We could use you.”

Kate shrugged. She hadn’t joined because she’d been pretty preoccupied with not having her heart ripped out of her body but even after that it…never came up. “I can’t tell you. I’ve been asked but I…I don’t know if I’d fit in. I’ve always been on my own when it came to the superhero life. I had Bette but we all know how that ended.”

“Bette wasn’t your fault—“

“Donna complex. I should have been able to save her—I should have stopped her from going out on her own. I knew she was inexperienced…”

Kate felt Wonder Woman’s arms grasp her in an embrace, a feeling she softly smiled at. Diana was back to being warm and powerful.

“I suppose we can do well from a change of subject. Our first date shouldn’t be spent thinking of things we can’t change but also can’t help feel bad about,” the Amazon mused.

“No, that’s the second date,” Kate mumbled, weakly chuckling to herself. A change of subject would probably be most appreciated. “Let’s just watch the movie.”

“I hope you don’t mind if I point out the inaccuracies in the portrayals of the gods.”

Kate shook her head, as she nuzzled closer to Diana. “I like to learn from my movies.”

Diana smirked and looked down at Kate for a moment before turning her attention to the movie. “Well, the first thing you should know is that Hyperion was a god and he’s actually not that bad of a person. He kept his nose out of the Titanomachy and the Gigantomachy and I studied under him during that year I disappeared…”


End file.
